KISS OF DEATH
Resumen KISS OF DEATH (Produced by HYDE) es el cuadragésimo cuarto single de Mika Nakashima. Fue lanzado el 19 de enero de 2018 en su versión digital, el 07 de marzo de 2018 en su versión anime (edición regular y limitada), el 10 de junio de 2018 en su versión remix y el 27 de junio de 2018 en su edición deluxe. El single alcanzó el puesto 17 en las listas de Oricon, estuvo en la lista durante 16 semanas y se vendieron más de 19,000 copias. El single fue lanzado en 3 versiones: una edición anime limitada de CD+DVD, una edición limitada de CD+DVD, y una edición regular de solo CD. La canción es el opening del anime Darling in the Franxx. La pista fue produce por HYDE y marca su primera colaboración desde GLAMOROUS SKY que ha sido retrabajada para este lanzamiento. En junio de 2018, Nakashima lanzó dos versiones adicionales para KISS OF DEATH, primero con la versión digital de KISS OF DEATH Remix ver. y la segunda con la versión limitada CD+Blu-ray, conocido como "KISS OF DEATH (Darling in the Franxx Deluxe Edition)". CD Tracklist Anime Edition #KISS OF DEATH #GLAMOROUS SKY (Re: Present 2018) #KISS OF DEATH -TV size- #KISS OF DEATH -instrumental- Ediciones limitada y regular #KISS OF DEATH #GLAMOROUS SKY (Re: Present 2018) #KISS OF DEATH -instrumental- #GLAMOROUS SKY -instrumental- Edición deluxe #KISS OF DEATH Main MIX #KISS OF DEATH -TV size- / Phase1 #KISS OF DEATH -TV size- / Phase2 #KISS OF DEATH Remix ver. #KISS OF DEATH Piano Inst ver. DVD Tracklist Edición anime #Darling in the Franxx OP Video (「ダーリン・イン・ザ・フランキス」OP映像) Limited Edition #KISS OF DEATH MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray Tracklist Edición deluxe #Darling in the Franxx Non Credit OP Image / Phase 1 #Darling in the Franxx Non Credit OP Image / Phase 2 #Darling in the Franxx Teaser SPOT Créditos *Letras: HYDE *Música: HYDE *Arreglos: HYDE, Carlos K. Desambiguación Hay siete versiones de KISS OF DEATH que están incluidas en la discografía de Mika Nakashima. Estas incluyen: *KISS OF DEATH Encontrada en la versión digital y el single "KISS OF DEATH" como pista #1. Esta es la versión principal. *KISS OF DEATH -TV size- Encontrada en el single "KISS OF DEATH" como pista #3 de la edición anime. Esta es la versión TV. *KISS OF DEATH -instrumental- Encontrada en el single "KISS OF DEATH" scomo pista #3 de la edición anime y como pista 4 en las versiones limitadas y regular. Esta es la versión instrumental. *KISS OF DEATH Remix ver. Lanzado como "KISS OF DEATH Remix ver." digital single and on the "KISS OF DEATH" single as track #3 in the Deluxe Edition. This is the remix version. *KISS OF DEATH -TV size- / Phase1 Encontrada en la versión single "KISS OF DEATH" como pista #2 de la edición deluxe. Esta es la primera versión TV. *KISS OF DEATH -TV size- / Phase2 Encontrada en el single "KISS OF DEATH" como pista #2 en la edición deluxe. Esta es la segunda versión TV. *KISS OF DEATH Piano Inst ver. Encontrada en el single "KISS OF DEATH" como pista #5 en la edición deluxe. Esta es la versión instrumental en piano. Galería Mika_Nakashima_44.jpg|Promocional del single Categoría:Singles Categoría:Singles del 2018